Twilight Child
by pocketfullofsunshinexoxo
Summary: Edward leaves Bella in New Moon and she ends up pregnant with his child. please read and review! For those of you who love Jacob Black, this is not the story for you but Edward lovers like me will LOVE it! See how Edward and Bella are as parents!
1. Chapter 1

It was early morning when I woke before school, I sighed and got out of bed as usual with the slight twinge of hope I always had that I might possibly see Edward at school that day. I knew that he wouldn't be there, and I knew also that even if he was there he didn't want me anymore. But I still wanted to see his beautiful pale face somewhere besides behind my eye lids every time I closed them. If I saw any of the Cullen's, even Rosalie who or some reason loathed me, it would still make my pathetic day. I knew I was pathetic and after almost a month I wasn't afraid to admit it.

As I was walking down the stairs I felt a sudden nausea. I ran back up the stairs and to the bathroom where I lost last night's dinner, lunch and possibly even breakfast. "Bella?" Charlie yelled from behind the door. "Are you alright?"

I tried to say "Yeah dad." But the words came out as more of a groan of pain. I washed my face and walked out.

"Bells you looking pale, I am not sure if school is such a great idea today." Charlie said.

I was feeling better after a few minutes and I knew my spell of sickness was over. "I'm fine dad." I said as I went outside to get in my truck.

"Ok if you're sure." He said skeptically. "Have a good day at school, I love you." He yelled.

"Love you too dad." I yelled back over the roar of my extremely loud engine. I wasn't feeling sick anymore but I was feeling weak. I knew I was ok to drive but I still wished I had Edward here to drive for me. However, if Edward saw me looking as pale as I look now he would make sure I wasn't in school and that I stayed in bed.

School that day went by fast, I didn't talk to anyone and all I did was do my work. My friends, it seemed, had given up on me. At lunch, I sat at the Cullen table alone. After the first 3 weeks, no one even tried sitting with me and talking. I was a total wreck and I didn't want social interaction.

Finally, the last bell rang and it was time to go home. When I got there I did my homework, cooked dinner for Charlie, and went upstairs to bed. I lay down restlessly in my bed. It was still light out and I knew that sleep wasn't coming anytime soon. I buried my hands in my face and cried longingly wishing 

that Edward were here to hum my lullaby and get me to sleep. His last words to me echoed hauntingly in my mind making my tears worse. "It will be as if I never existed." He had said to me in the woods that day. I couldn't bear the last part, so I shut down that memory right there.

"Yeah right Edward, for me it will never be as if you never existed, I can never forget you!" I found myself yelling in my room alone. "Stupid vampires." I sighed. Yelling at him actually gave me relief for a few minutes, but just for that long, then the tears were there again. I was crying uncontrollably and there was no one there to comfort me or make it all better as Edward would.

Finally, I cried myself to sleep very early. For once I had a dreamless night. When I woke I was thankful for that at least. However, I felt the nausea again. Afterwards this time I knew something was wrong with me. This was two mornings in a row! Then the words came to me…Morning sickness!

The only words that came into my mind after that were "Oh my god, I am pregnant!" I didn't say them aloud for fear of Charlie's reaction, but deep down I knew that this was true. "Can't freak out yet Bella, get a hold of yourself, its only 2 days in a row, if you don't start your period in the next few days then freak out." I thought to myself.

That whole month passed and the morning sickness became a daily thing and there was no period. I didn't take the pregnancy test for fear that it would come out positive. I couldn't be pregnant at 18 I just couldn't! I was supposed to be better than this, more mature, but how was I supposed to know that it was possible for a vampire to get me pregnant, and it had to be his, I had never done _that _with anyone but him. This was…not good. I had never pictured myself to get pregnant as a teenager but now I was and there was nothing I could do about it, not to mention the father was off somewhere miles away from me!

I wanted to tell someone but I couldn't think of anyone whom I trusted enough for this, after a few seconds one thought came into my head, I knew then that I could trust only one person with my secret. That person was Jacob Black; he was my best friend and the only person who I felt alive around anymore. Finally, it was settled, tomorrow morning, Saturday, I would drive to La Push and tell him.


	2. Chapter 2

I cried myself to sleep that night, as usual these days. My slumber was dreamless, well I didn't remember my dream, and for that I was grateful. Ever since the incident in the ballet studio last year my sleep was almost always haunted my nightmares. I climbed sluggishly out of bed and looked at the clock on the table. It was only 5am. I sighed wishing it were later so that I could drive over to La Push and see Jacob. I sat down on my bed for a few minutes looking outside at the dreary overcast day longing for the days in Phoenix when the sunlight would radiate through my window every morning.

6 o' clock, 7'oclock, 8 o'clock, 9' o'clock passed as slowly as they possibly could. Finally at 10 o'clock I decided it wouldn't be too early to drive over to La Push. Charlie had left before I got up to go fishing, as he usually did on Saturdays. I took out a post it note and a pen and wrote Charlie a note letting him know where to find me and finally got into my truck. My eyes lingered for a moment at the empty spot behind my truck where Edward's shiny Volvo was once parked. I sighed and turned my head quickly before tears came, I didn't want to go to La Push with a tear stained face and be questioned about it. "Get a hold of yourself Bella" I told myself as I got into my truck.

I made the drive to La Push in a decent amount of time and I knocked on the door of the small house that she loved so much. "Hey Bella." Billie Black said as he opened the door. "Jake is sick right now but I will have him call you." He said before practically slamming the door in my face. I hoped it wasn't anything serious but for some reason I had a bad gut feeling about this as I drove all of the way back to Forks to spend a lonely Saturday moping. "Hey, at least driving to La Push took some time." I thought to myself not really paying attention to where I was headed.

Instead of being at my house, I found myself at the Cullen's deserted house. It seemed eerie, almost frightening without its beautiful inhabitants. I didn't know exactly what had brought me here but I knew it was a stupid place to be. It would just remind me of things I didn't want to be reminded of. I sighed and sat down in a chair on the porch. I began to imagine voices in my head; they were the voices of the Cullen's. "Emmet come and clean up this mess!" I heard Esme say to her oldest (physically) and most child like son.

"Bella what are you doing here?" Alice asked me. "It's a pretty day you should be out at the beach with Jacob." She suggested.

"That's not something you would say." I said to my imaginary best friend from the past.

"I know." She said before disappearing. I couldn't bear to have Edward here in my imaginary setting, letting go of all of this was going to be hard enough without him in the picture.

Finally, I got in my car and left before I kept this up long enough to be classified as mentally unstable, which is what my psychiatrist had called me, and yes, Charlie had gotten me a shrink because he thought I was going insane. But I knew that I was not insane, I was just…deeply depressed to the point of imagining my X boyfriend's family still living here, but Edward was so much more than an X boyfriend, to call Edward something so normal seemed not to fit. Ok, maybe I was insane, but there seemed to be nothing I could do about it as I drove home that night.

The next morning I woke late and I thought about calling before going to La Push. However, I then realized that I had nothing better to do than drive to La Push anyhow, so I did. When I got there this time Jake answered the door. "Hey Jake." I said.

"Hey Bella." He said looking down at me. He was frighteningly taller, more built, and man like now. He no longer looked like the child he was last week. This was very strange.

_Maybe he hit puberty. _I thought to myself before finally finding words. "Wow Jake, you have grown!" I gasped.

"Yeah." He said. "What do you want to do?" He asked.

"Actually, there is something I have to talk to you about, can we go to our spot on the beach." I asked referring to the spot where he had first told me the stories about the vampires, and more old Indian legends.

"Ok." He smiled taking my hand and walking down there. I took his hand back because it made him happy. I loved making him happy because he was what made me happiest now. This was my way of repaying him, and I did love him, like a brother, but it was still love and maybe it could change forms someday…

"I have something to tell you too," He said. "But you first." He insisted.

"Ok…" I hesitated. "I'mpregnantandEdward'sthefather." I said all jumbled together and fast.

"What?" He gasped. "Wow." He added. "Say that one more time I didn't catch a word."

"I'm pregnant and Edward's the father." I sighed.

His already big brown eyes widened and then turned to angry slits. "I can't believe that nasty no good dirty rotten virginity stealing leech!" He growled.

"Wow Jake, I thought you didn't believe those legends." I breathed.

"I was getting to that…" He sighed.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ok now for what I was going to tell you…" He said seeming to dread what he was about to say.

"Come on Jake, it can't be as bad as what I told you." I said encouragingly.

"It can be worse." He sighed. "Bella you know those stories I was telling you."

"Yeah, you mean about the vampires?" I asked.

"Yeah and there was another part, about the La Push Indians turning into werewolves…"He added. I didn't want to admit that the only part I was listening to was the vampires, since that made me think of Edward. However I did catch a little of what he had been saying, all of this seemed like ages ago, almost in another lifetime even though it had only been a few short months.

"Yes." I said.

"Well, all of it is true." He said. "This makes me a werewolf." He added.

"Really Jake?" I asked.

"Yes. I am a werewolf and when I get angry I transform." He said.

"Wow." Was all I could say.

"That's what I said when I figured it out." He smiled taking my hand. I smiled and took his; I was starting to like him as more than just a friend despite the age difference. He was the best thing in my life and the only thing keeping me close to sane and happy. We walked down the beach and talked about everything from parents, to being a werewolf, to being pregnant. It wasn't awkward talking with him at all like it would have been with almost any other person.

After a while he said he had to go on patrol, I looked at him in confusion. "Patrol?"

"Yes it's where we hunt blood suckers, but not your blood suckers, the bad kind." He said with a child's enthusiasm. I smiled knowingly, and I felt safer knowing that I had him fighting against any vampires who looked to harm anyone. However it was also scary at the same time having Jake, the one who I would always think of as the little lanky boy I met a few months ago, out there fighting vampires. I shuddered at that thought.

"What is it Bella." He asked.

"I don't know if this is a good idea." I said.

"Bella, I can defend myself." He said harshly. "I am stronger than Edward or any of your blood suckers ever thought about being."

"I would appreciate it if you would refer to them as vampires rather than blood suckers." I said without being able to stop myself.

"Ok." He sighed. "I'll call them by whatever you would like before I kick their arrogant, blood sucking asses!"

"Jake please, calm down." I said as I saw Quill and Embry walk down the beach.

"Come on Jake." Quill said.

"I'm coming." He yelled back before turning to me. "Bella, stay safe and go back to your house, we can hang out again tomorrow." He smiled.

I drove home content with the fact that I had something to look forward to, even though I knew I would have to tell my father soon about being pregnant. That was not something I was looking forward too, especially not alone. "If only Edward were here, he would know exactly what to do." I sighed.

When I got home Charlie was waiting in the living room for me, it was late but at least I had put his dinner in the fridge before leaving, and he never minded when I stayed in La Push late. "Hey Dad." I said

"Hey Bells, how was hanging out with Jake today?" He asked sounding half hearted.

"It was great" I said. "I'm going up to bed, good night." I said.

"Night Bells." He said before getting up and going up the stairs to bed as well. It was nearing ten at night so we were both pretty tired. I slept, but I wasn't lucky enough this time for it to be dreamless.

I run through the clearing that we played baseball in so long ago and Edward is standing just at the edge. I run to greet him but he turns away. I walk up to him but he runs in the other direction and Laurent is in front of me. "Long time no see." He says before grabbing me, Edward does nothing to stop it, he just stands there looking disapproving as Laurent begins to bite me.

Then I woke up screaming in terror. My father came in to check on me even though this happened often. "Are you ok?" He asked. I nodded gulping back tears as I lay back down.

"It was just a bad dream." I said.

"Oh, ok…" He replied sleepily before stumbling back down the hallway. I sighed and gave up on going back to sleep. It was a useless attempt. I couldn't stop thinking about that dream, how he could just stand there and watch me die. Did he really hate me now? Tears filled my eyes as I sought a thought that would calm this. I could think of nothing and I cried until the first light came into the sky. Finally I decided to get out of bed and stop moping. I would go see Jacob and everything would be just fine.


	4. Chapter 4

That morning after my brief episode of morning sickness I decided to go back to La Push to see Jake again but when I got downstairs Jake was sitting on the couch watching TV alone. "Hey" I said.

"Wow Bella, you look pale." He said.

"I'm fine." I smiled, going over to sit next to him on the couch.

"I had to come over here today, Billy said you didn't need to be on the reservation because he sensed something, I don't know what it was though." He said.

"Oh, ok." I smiled leaning my head on his shoulder which go me a smile in response. He was so easy to please and I was glad to please him after all he had done for me.

Jacob looked at me and smiled and I looked back at him. For a long moment we just stared into each other's eyes. Our lips almost touched when I heard a wonderfully familiar voice behind me I looked away from Jake's gaze to see none other than Alice Cullen standing in my living room. She didn't look at all pleased to see Jacob there with me but I couldn't do anything but run over to her and hug her. "Alice" I cried. She seemed stiff and tense, when I looked up at her I could tell it was because she hadn't fed in awhile, but still I couldn't back up.

"Let's go Bella." She said harshly looking directly at Jacob. He was fuming with anger as he ran out of the house, I knew exactly what was going on with him but at that moment all I could think about was the possibility of seeing Edward soon.

"Alice, where are we going?" I asked after we had been driving in her newly acquired yellow porch for quite some time.

"We are going to the airport." She smiled.

"Where are we going from there?" I asked puzzled.

"To Alaska" She replied simply, she looked as if she was concentrating on her driving but I knew by the paleness of her skin and the dark circles that framed her eyes that that was not it.

"Wait…so you drove here from…Alaska" I said.

"I have my ways." She replied smiling despite herself.

"Wow" I said looking at how tiny her frame was and imagining her carrying a car across the frozen ocean as easily as it would be for me to carry a baby over a bridge.

"Alice, there's something you should know…" I said looking at the floor boards.

"I know already and I think it's wonderful." She said smiling her usual vivid smile for the first time since we had been there.

"Kind of, but I'm young…" I trailed off, not wanting to start crying again.

"Oh I know but I predict that you will never get older anyhow." She sighed.

"Really?" I asked my eyes brightening.

"Yes, but we don't know for sure, that's the decision that's currently made, it really all depends on what Carlisle thinks will be best for both of you." She smiled.

"I know Edward will be against it but…" She cut me off.

"That's not the both I am referring to." She said not able to keep the smile from her face. Finally, we arrived at the airport where a bright yellow jet was waiting.

"Alice you have an airplane?" I asked astonished.

"Well, it's not mine, but I had to borrow it." She smiled and I knew what she meant, usually I would be opposed to this but it was Alice and Alice would be Alice.

I giggled and got on the plane that she was somehow able to put her car on. I slept through the entire plane ride and Alice just sat there doing god knows what. After that was over and we landed at the Cullen house in Alaska I stepped out of the plane nervously, I was honestly afraid of Edward's reaction, especially since he didn't love me anymore. The second I got off I regretted allowing Alice to bring me here, and regretted even more not even bothering to tell Charlie or Jake where I was going. The second I saw Edward's beautiful face all of my regret was gone.

"Hello Bella." He said coolly, but his voice was a little too controlled. I caught his pale hands shaking and I realized he was as nervous as I was. However, I wasn't able to be as controlled as he was. I ran over to him and locked my arms around his stone frame.

"Edward." I sobbed. He wrapped his arms instinctively around me and I knew instantly that he still loved me.

"Come inside, I need a word with you." He said picking me up off my feet as he always did. I hoped desperately that he wasn't going to disappear in a puff of smoke and leave me here to wake up from this perfect dream.

"Ok." I said as he took me up to his room and laid me on a king size bed.

"Bella, I never stopped loving you, I left you for your own good and I thought it would work but this…this changes everything." He said all rushed together with the nervousness of a soon to be father. This is something I would have never expected from him, but he surprises me every day that I am with him.

I was sobbing beyond reason at this point as he held me in his cool embrace, putting his hands softly on my stomach where our child was. I smiled for the first time at the thought of 'our child'.


	5. Chapter 5

Finally, after what seemed like hours of sobbing, I calmed down. "So…what do we do from here?" I asked him, he was the brains of the situation and Edward Cullen always had a plan and it always worked(with the one exception of him leaving me which failed.)

"Well, I've been thinking about this and there is only one thing to do…" He smiled widley and I looked at him confused.

"What is it?" I asked him stupidly.

"Isabella Swan, I love you with all my heart." He smiled as he got down on one knee and pulled out a ring. "Marry me?"

I was screaming "OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD!" was all I could yell. I had been raised to think of marrige as a gareenteed failure, all of the couples who I had ever seen married ended up leaving one and other. I didn't want that to be Edward and I.

"Do I take that as a yes or a no." He was smiling brilliantly and brightly, thinking that for sure this was an offer I couldn't refuse, and he was right…It was simple; I was pregnant, so we had to get married.

"Yes." I smiled in spite of my fear, I wanted to be with him forever but I didn't like the idea of getting married…it scared the hell out of me! He slid the engagement ring on my finger, it was the most beautiful ring I had ever seen and he was so incredibly happy as he put it on my finger and his happiness was contagious. I became happy as well as I looked at the beautiful extravagant ring on my finger despite myself. "Edward this ring looks really…expencive." I said.

"It cost nothing." He smiled, knowing I would be happy with this response.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"It was my mothers…she told me to give it to the one girl I loved and wanted to spend the rest of my life with." He said putting the power of his sweet golden eyes on me. "and that girl is you Bella."

"Edward…" I started to say something but he grabbed me and kissed me fiercly. Before I knew what was happening he was biting me. "What are you doing?" I practically screamed, I wanted him to change me but I wasn't expecting it and I never knew the pain would be this bad.

"I'm sorry Bella." He said as he finished the process and took my hand gently into his. I tried to hold his hand as gently as he was holding mine but I squeesed it with all of the strength I possessed. The pain came in unbarable waves occuring every few seconds. Some were worse than others, one made me scream loudly making all of the Cullens come into Edward's bed room.

"Edward! What did you do?"Rosalie screamed staring at me with pure horror. Alice was just sitting there smiling, I could tell that she foresaw this, she was always for changing me. Jasper was concentrating very hard it looked like, he was trying to calm the apnosphere and it seemed to be working, the pain was still there for me but I didn't feel so tence.

Everyone in the room seemed less jittery and that helped me as well. I still clung to Edwards hand as tightly as I could. Then, when I was thinking a little bit, something dawned on me. What was going to happen to the baby? I began to freak out again and Jasper was called back to calm me.

"What is it Bella?" Edward asked.

"Will the baby survive this?" I gasped thought winces of pain.

"Yes, this is the only way _she _will survive." Alice said from a chair in the corner, I had almost forgotten her prescence.

"So its going to be a girl?" Edward asked smiling.

"Yes, a half human half vampire girl." Alice said jittering with excitement which Jasper didn't bother to calm. He wasn't in the room, now only Alice and Edward were in the room.

"How is that possible?" I asked.

"I really don't know, all I know is that if things go as they are now that it will, I don't know how it will work at all." She said. "I can only see _possible _out comes not what is sure to happen." She told me for about the 50 bizillonth time.

"I know…" I sighed.

"Bella this is the only way the baby will survive, _she _will need to drink blood and that couldn't happen if we left you human." Carlisle said.

I nodded and stayed quiet for the rest of the time because I the pain just got worse and worse, Edward looked like he was in more pain than I was and held my hand tightly. Finally after one last painful burst of pain it stopped. I loosened my grip on Edwards and and he looked at me smiling. The first thing I did was run to the mirror expecting to be beautiful like the rest of them. However, I looked just the same except for paler. "Edward, why don't I look different?" I asked in confusion.

"You don't see the change yourself, but everyone else sees it. That's just how it works Bella." He smiled. "Your beautiful, as always." He kissed my head lightly. "I got us our own house by the way, I mean, I am over 100 years old, I think its time I setteled down and moved out of my parents house."

"Really Edward?" I looked at him in shock. Then something dawned on me, I havent talked to Charlie in days and he doesn't know where I am. His words to me from when I first started seeing Edward came to me.

"Promise that you will warn me before you run away with him, I mean just say goodbye at least." He had said.

"What is it Bella?" Edward asked reading my expression.

"Its just Charlie…I promised him something I am not going to be able to keep…" I sighed.

"And what is that?" He asked.

"I told him I would warn him before I went away with you." I said.

"Oh…I see." He sighed. "Well I guess we could go and see him but your in no _condition _to be around humans now."

"I know that…but if I feed on animals, even though that doesn't sound appealing…will I be able to?" I asked.

"In a few years." He smiled.

"In a few _years_?" I asked, if I could have been crying I would have.

"Yes , a few years." He said. "Lets go to our house." He smiled.

"Ok…but Edward…can I talk to Alice, I need to talk to someone about all of this…this is…big and a lot and wow." I said. "It's a good thing, but the concept of never seeing my family again is kinda…overwhelming."

"Sure but Bella you have to remember, you arent a human anymore and they arent your family anymore, that's a reality all of us had to learn to live with." He said, I could tell all of this pained him to tell me.

"Ok lets go home and rest a while." I smiled trying to cheer him up as I grabbed his hand.

"Ok." He smiled and walked outside. "its right next door."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks so much for all of the support and reviews! It is so cool to think that people read my writing and like it! It makes me feel special :D LOL but anyhow thanks everyone! I love you guys!**

**xoxo**

**Pocketfullofsunshinexoxo or Skye if you perfer!**

--5 years later—

I was in the kitchen preparing dinner with her daughter, Elizabeth, named after Edwards real mother, and was sitting at the table coloring. Edward was at working at the hospital with Carlisle and none of us knew about the dramatic scene talking place next door.

--Alice POV—

We were all sitting in the living room minding our own business and playing guitar hero when _he _came in. By _he_ I am referring to the pest from years before known as Jacob Black. "Well look what the cat dragged in." I said. Everyone turned to face him. I thought about killing him then and there and getting it over with.

"Nice to see you too." The older version of Jacob said. "Now where's Bella?" He asked.

"She's not here!" Emmet said protectively while taking off his guitar hero guitar.

"Where is…Edward." He said, saying Edwards name as if he was a parasite or a deadly disease.

"Edward is not here either." Rosale said.

"Never mind, I know exactly where they are, and I am going to kill her and her child and that husband of hers for breaking my heart when I was so young and stupid." He said, obviously sniffing the air and catching Bella's scent. "I would take more consideration for the one whom I once loved but she has no soul anymore so what does it matter?" He sneered.

"Over my dead body!" Emmet yelled. With that he single handedly made an end to Jacob Black. Rosalie, Jasper, nor I even tried to stop him, I was actually happy to see him go.

"What are we going to do with the body?" I asked quietly, and very glad Carlisle and Esme went out dancing.

"I don't know." Rosalie said just as quietly.

"The only choice is to dispose of it in the ocean, and then no one will ever find it." Jasper said, I was glad he was thinking like a military person instead of like vampires who just killed a werewolf to keep from hurting our sister in law. We sighed and did so, it only took Emmet 15 min. to run all of the way to the ocean hundreds of miles away and back.

"We aren't going to tell Bella about this." I said stating the obvious just making sure everyone understood, with Rosalie being the dumb blonde she was and Emmet just the idiot sometimes.

--Bella POV—

After I was finished cooking dinner for my beautiful daughter I gave it to her and sat down. She wouldn't touch her dinner; she only pushed it around on the plate. "Elizabeth, are you not hungry" I asked her.

"No mommy I'm not." She said picking up her plate to put in the refrigerator. I took it from her and put it in there myself.

"Is there a reason your not hungry?" I asked, I would be the typical parent and make her eat but since I was up all hours I didn't care if she didn't eat and decided she was hungry at a strange time. I would give her dinner at mid night if that is what she preferred, which she rarely did.

Usually she was a pretty normal child despite her paleness, skin sparkling in the sun, she was normal. Elizabeth was better looking than any human child could ever think about being. She had golden eyes that stayed that way all of the time. Her hair was blonde and it fell in long curls around her small, short frame. She was only half vampire so she did grow, eat, and sleep just like any other kid. But her body temperature was also abnormally low.

She was different and whether she was going to school was still in debate with Edward and I. Edward wanted her to stay at home because of her skin but I thought it would be fine and we could just keep her home on the rare sunny day in Alaska where we now lived.

"No, there's no reason." She said. "I am ready to go to sleep."

"Already?' I asked getting a bit worried, it was only 6pm. "Are you feeling alright?"

She nodded but I could see the tears in her eyes. "I'm fine; I want to go to bed." She whined.

"Ok." I said nervously wishing Edward would hurry home. I took her and put her in her bed. After I read her the usual fairy tale princess story she still wasn't asleep, but she was crying harder so I picked her up. "What's wrong?" I asked as she put her head on my shoulder.

"Nothing." She sobbed. "When will daddy get home?"

I glanced at the clock and noted that it was 6:30. "He should be coming in about…now." I smiled as I heard the kitchen door shut downstairs. I heard him come up the stairs, not only could he not read my mind but he also couldn't read Elizabeth's.

"What's wrong with her?" He asked me.

"I don't know." I said leaning her head on my shoulder. "She wouldn't eat her dinner and now this."

Edward took her from me and into his own arms. "Now what is it Elizabeth?" He asked.

"My head hurts and there are voices." She whispered.

Edward's eyes widened a bit but he said nothing. "What's wrong Edward?" I asked.

"Years ago, when I first started…hearing more than I should…it started like this." He sighed.

"So do you think she can read minds?" I asked.

"Oh I know she can." He said. "It's ok, the headache will come and go but it won't be there for long." He smiled.

"Do you…have headaches like the one that's making her cry so much?" I asked horrified.

"From time to time." He said calmly. "It goes away fast enough, just go to sleep Elizabeth and when you wake up it will be better." He said as he started to hum, which instantly put her to sleep just like it did a life time ago when he used to put me to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thanks everyone for the feedback, I found a lot if it very helpful! Please review and tell me which characters you would like to see more of, or anything you would like to see happen and I will consider it!**

**xoxo**

**Pocketfullofsunshinexoxo or if you prefer Skye**

Elizabeth, who I referred to as Elle most of the time, slept until well into the next day. Edward had left for work around 9am and Elle didn't wake until 11am. It scared me but I didn't want to wake her when she was sleeping so peacefully so I just went down stairs and watched TV since I was pretty much bored out of my mind. I tried calling next door since I couldn't walk over there and leave Elle, but there was no answer.

Finally I heard her stir a little and rushed up the stairs. Finally her golden eyes fluttered open slowly as she came into consciousness. "Good morning." I smiled brightly.

"Good morning mommy." She smiled back and as she climbed out of bed. I walked over to her closet and got her clothes ready and told her to get in the bath tub.

"Okay." She mumbled as she got into the bath tub that I had already gotten ready. After I got her dressed and put her hair in adorable curly blonde pigtails I decided to go next door, since that was what we did just about every day. Everyone in our family adored her.

"Mommy can I ring the doorbell?" She asked excitedly. I nodded and giggled.

"Sure Elle." I said. However, before I could pick her up to be able to reach it Alice was already at the door.

"HeyBellahowsitgoingcomein!" Alice said too fast. I could feel an uneasy vibe when I went in before I even went into the living room.

"Bella's here!" Alice announced.

When I went into the living room all of them were sitting on the couches being super quiet, even Jasper looked jittery!

"Hey Bella" They all said together. "Hey Elle."

I didn't know if it was just me but that seemed rehearsed. It seemed awkward and strange and I wanted to know what was going on. "Alice can I talk to you?" I asked, I mean, she was my best friend and if anyone could tell me what was going on it would be her.

"Sure." She smiled but didn't move.

"I mean…alone." I said. Elle went and sat on Jasper's lap. This was because he was on the opposite end of the couch than Rosalie. Rosalie had always been nice to her but it was obvious that she didn't like her; this was because she was envious that I had a child and she didn't.

"Oh, um…ok." Alice said skipping up to her room too quickly. I followed at human speed and when I got there I sat next to her on the neon orange couch. It always amused me how nothing in Alice's room matched, it was just all random and bright, just like her.

"What is going on?" I asked sternly.

"What do you mean Bella?" She asked innocently.

"I mean what the HELL is going on with you guys?" I asked then covered my mouth not wanting my daughter to hear me use language like that.

"Nothing Bella, everything is fine…we should just go downstairs and…sit down and do whatever it is we do every other day." She smiled brightly. But I could tell it was forced.

--Meanwhile down stairs-

Bella wasn't the only one who sensed something wrong; Elle picked up on it as well, only she knew what was going on. She looked directly at Emmet "Why did you kill that person, or werewolf, or whatever he was?" She asked.

Everyone's eyes widened at the same time and Rosalie's instantly narrowed and she has a plan. "Elle honey, come with me I want to show you something." She said picking Elle up where she didn't really have a choice and taking her across the room into the kitchen.

Rosalie set her down and a few seconds later she was across the room and back. Then before Elle could take that in Elle was across the room, she then opened her mouth revealing her sharper than normal teeth. Elle's eyes widened but she couldn't scream because before she even thought about it Rosalie's hand was over her mouth. "You tell your mother or your father about this or what happened yesterday and I will hurt you." She whispered evilly. In most cases, Rosalie was mean but not this mean, but this was a special case, one that called for extreme circumstances, she had no intention of actually hurting Elle, but she knew that wouldn't be the least bit necessary.

--Back to Bella's POV—

I couldn't get a thing out of Alice no matter how hard I tried. After only a few minutes into our discussion Elle came running into Alice's room and grabbed my leg. "What's wrong? Does your head hurt again?" I asked picking her up.

She shook her head but didn't speak now I was getting freaked out and Alice was as well.

"What is it?" Alice asked. Again, she shook her head and didn't give us any other response. I decided I would take her home and try to talk to her; things were already too weird over here.

"I'm going to take her home, call me when everyone stops acting so strange." I sighed and walked out.

Even when we were home she still wouldn't let me put her down. I couldn't wait for Edward to get there to tell me what was wrong so I called him.

"Hello Dr. Cullen's office how may I help you." The secretary said over the phone.

"Yes this is Mrs. Cullen, is Edward in?" I asked, I would have said Dr. Cullen but then she would put me on the phone with Carlisle.

"One second he is doing a check up, is it urgent?" She asked.

"Yes." I said.

"Oh, alright." She said.

Within a few seconds Edward was at the phone. "Bella? The secretary said it was urgent, what's the problem?" He asked worried.

"Its Elle, she's acting strange and I don't know why," I said. "Do you think you can get off early?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'll be right there!" He said and he was, he came in the door before I could even put the phone down.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews! This chapter should explain a lot, hopefully it will anyhow. More will be coming soon!**

**xoxo**

**Pocketfullofsunshinexoxo or Skye**

When Edward came in he took Elle from my arms and into his, this is one of those times when it would be convenient for him to read her mind, although he couldn't read hers just as he couldn't read mine. However, he could read my expression which said I was as confused as he was about her strange behavior. "Elizabeth, what is the matter, do you have a head ache again?" He asked.

She shook her head and buried it in his chest, just the same reaction I had gotten from her. "She doesn't feel warm." He said. "Has she eaten anything today?" He asked.

"Not yet, she just woke up about an hour ago and she doesn't like to eat when she first wakes up." I explained.

"Wow she was late getting up, especially for going to bed so early last night." He sighed. "She's not feverish, but I think she may be sick, it's the only thing I can come up with." He said.

"Elle, does anything hurt?" I asked her. She just shook her head that was already buried in Edwards's chest. "That's the only reaction I have been able to get from her all day." I said, I was really starting to get scared now.

"Here let me try something." Alice said appearing out of nowhere as she often does. "Elle is the sky blue?" Alice asked her. This time she nodded once without looking up. "I had to come over here and see if everything was ok." Alice explained.

"Well it's not and it hasn't been all day, well ever since after we left your house." I glared.

"Hmm…you and I left her down stairs while we talked, and then she came running up the stairs and that was when all of this started." Alice explained.

"Hmm…I'm going to walk next door, when you went up stairs who was with her?" Edward asked.

"Just Jasper, Emmet, and Rosalie but they would never hurt her or anything." Alice replied but she seemed lost in thought.

-Inside Alice's mind—

_OHMIGOD what if she read someone's mind and found out about Jacob dying, that was probably it and it probably freaked her outgaspthat was probably it, but Edward and Bella can't find out we killed Jacob! OMIGOD Alice you are so stupid Edward can hear everything I am thinking! SHIT! Oh crap Elle can hear this too and I just cussed! Oh well, can't worry about it now I am in biggg trouble! OHMIGOD OHMIGOD OHMIGOD!!_

-back to Bella's POV—

"Alice!" Edward growled. I could tell Alice was in trouble but I didn't get why.

"Yes Edward?" She said nervously.

"Alice I can't believe you did this!! I CAN'T BELIEVE ALL OF YOU DID THIS!!"He yelled.

I picked up Elle and left the room, I could tell this was going to get out of hand so I took her into her room and I stayed there as well. I didn't worry about either Alice or Edward because they could defend themselves, what I did worry about was what the issue was. Edward didn't get like this out of nowhere he had to be badly provoked. Elle started crying again, she was crying hysterically.

I tried to calm her but it wasn't working. She cried for at least an hour before she ran down the hall to the bathroom and got sick. This had to end here, I hated seeing her sick and I knew it was just the crying. "EDWARD!"I yelled.

"I have to go Alice we will all be discussing this later!" I heard him say angrily. Alice came past and I could tell she would have been crying if she were capable.

"Bye Bella" She said as she walked out the door.

I didn't say bye because I was a bit preoccupied. Edwards face was pale white and his eyes were cold. But he instantly softened and turned back into my Edward when Elle came out of the bathroom looking really pale even for her and not well. Edward picked her up swiftly and put her in bed. "What's going on Edward?" I asked.

"I will talk to you about it after Elle is asleep." He promised. It was not long before she was asleep in her bed and Edward and I went down the hall to our room.

"Bella, there is something you should know." He said.

"What is it Edward?" I asked.

"Bella, Jacob Black was killed yesterday." He said softly taking my hand.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I know all of you are dying to know what happens after that cliff hanger I left last night, so I won't make this too long! Thanks for all of the reviews and support, I love y'all!

Disclaimer: I've never done this before but everyone else does it so I don't own Twilight the genius woman by the name of Stephanie Meyer does! Bows down at Stephanie Meyers feet J/K but anyhow read on!

For a minute all I could do was stare at him wide eyed with a blank look on my face. The words seemed to take way longer than they should going to my brain. "Jacob Black was killed."

Finally it registered, I thought of little Jacob, the one who had been my sun shine and the only thing that got me through that time Edward was gone. It was true, I never loved him like I loved Edward, but he was like my little brother. He had been there when the whole world had turned its back on me and now he was gone.

"How did this happen?" I asked him, his expression was as pained as I felt. He took me into his arms as if he thought I might run away if he didn't. "Well, you see Bella, please don't take this the wrong way…it was for your protection…"He sighed.

"What he died for my protection?!" I yelled.

He sighed heavily and kissed my cheek where the tears would be if I was capable of crying, but since I was a vampire my emotions weren't able to be avoided by crying and fainting and that sort of thing, I had to face pain head on.

"Please finish." I sighed heavily leaning my head into his chest.

"Are you going to be able to handle it?" He asked with worry and concern flashing in his eyes.

"Yes Edward, it's not like I am going to pass out or get sick or start crying or anything." I reminded him, my tone was more acidic than I had intended, Edward didn't deserve for me to be mean to him, he was already stressed enough, and I could almost feel his stress coming off of him in waves.

"Ok, here is how it happened, he went next door looking for you and when he figured out you were a vampire, Alice had a vision of you dying, she didn't tell anyone about that until that explosion we had upstairs, but then Jacob threatened to kill you and Elle for breaking his heart." He said sadly. "So Emmet did what needed to be done, I mean, I know you could defend yourself, but what if he got to Elle when one of us took our eyes off of her." He sighed. "It had to be done and it's not anyone's fault so please love don't be angry with me or our family."

"I guess….your right" I said. "But it still hurts."

"I know love, I know." He said putting his arms around me and pulling me into his lap.

I leaned into his chest and closed my eyes. I lay there that way just trying to clear my head for the longest time.

Edward POV—

I just held my Bella, I couldn't believe this. How could this happen? I knew it was necessary to kill him and I was a slightly relieved that I didn't have to do it myself. I didn't say it to her, but Bella, even now wasn't a fighter, if she was attacked by were wolves she wouldn't be able to get herself out of it without outside help. I hated seeing her hurt like this. I stroked her hair lightly through my fingers.

Finally, after hours passed, I heard a light knock on the bed room door. I knew it was Alice just by the knock. "What Alice?" I asked. I was frustrated with her but I knew that I had really upset her last night taking all of my anger out on my little sister.

"Can I come in?" She asked cautiously, I could tell she was afraid that I was going to explode at her again.

"Bella?" I asked. I wanted to make sure she was ok with that, she looked so fragile and upset by the way she was curled into my lap like a child.

"It's fine." She whispered, but I knew both Alice and I heard her perfectly. She did sit up and on her side of the bed, which let me know she was ok.

"Ok." Alice said opening the door; it was the middle of the night so we all had to be quiet and aware that Elle was asleep in the next room.

"I just wanted to apologize." She said. "Bella I really didn't wish for him to die, but he wasn't the same person. He was older, and cruel, very much unlike the child you knew 5 years ago." She said.

"I know Alice." She sighed. "I am ok now, I've thought about it and I know in this new life he wouldn't have been able to be a part of it anyhow, and if he would have killed Elle, the pain would be 10 times worse."

"I'm glad you see it that way Bella." She said.

"I am very proud of you for being so strong." I said pulling her close to me again. I was really shocked that she could take it so well, being a vampire had changed her, but it was a good change, she was stronger.

-Back to Bella POV—

I realized then that my life was perfect and complete. I lived with my perfect husband, we were forever young, we had a beautiful child and my family lived right next door. These thoughts lead me to the next one that popped into my mind. Years ago, after Edward first changed me; he promised that once I got control over my thirst I could see my parents again. I knew after 5 years it was time.

"Edward, I want to go see my parents." I said looking into his eyes.

"Ok, you know that won't be easy right?" He said.

"I know, but it is something I have to do." I replied confidently.

"Ok, well, how are you going to explain this to them, and should we call first?" He asked.

"Hmm…I don't have anything, but I was thinking that I could say I ran away with you and we got married and now we live in Alaska, it's the truth and they can't say anything about it because I am a legal adult." I smiled in spite of myself.

"Ok…should we tell them about Elle?" He asked. "I mean if were being honest…" He trailed off.

"Of course we will, but I don't think we should bring her, it would be confusing and stressful for her, and she's so young." I replied.

"I will keep Elle for you." Alice volunteered.

"Ok, we won't stay the night or anything; we will be back before tomorrow morning if we leave now." He said. "We could run there and back really fast." Edward said.

"Ok." I replied. I was actually really fast and I never got tired. It was amazing how I could have ever been clumsy.

We ran all of the way to Forks after saying goodbye and leaving Elle asleep in her bed and Alice in charge. When we got to Charlie's I stopped at the door and knocked on it. It was early Saturday morning so he was about to go fishing but I was glad his car was still there. Then we heard his footsteps coming to the door, when he opened it I looked into the shocked face of my father.

**A/N: YAY another cliff hanger, but don't worry, I will update soon!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thanks to all of my readers for the wonderful reviews! I don't own Twilight ((duh)) **

**xoxo**

**Skye**

"Bella!" Charlie yelled taking me into his arms in a bear hug. "Where have you been you were pronounced dead 5 years ago after we couldn't find you!!" He exclaimed smiling a smile that made him look 10 years younger, he even had tears in his eyes!

"Hey Dad." I said.

"Where have you been for the past 5 years Bella?" He practically screamed at me through his happy tears as he pulled me into a tight hug. "And come inside you are so cold." He said.

"Ok dad but I can't really stay long; I just wanted to explain my life to you a little so you wouldn't go on thinking I was dead." I smiled weakly.

"Alright well sit down, want anything to eat or drink?" He asked.

"No thanks." I said politely.

"So tell me what the two of you are doing in life…"He said.

I looked at Edward and smiled a smile that I hoped would make him do this for me. I really didn't want to tell my dad that I had a 5 year old. But I still felt obligated to tell him, I mean he had a right to know, Elizabeth was after all his grandson.

"Yes, Charlie, Bella and I are…married." He said, he started to finish but Charlie cut him off.

"You WHAT? Bella? Is this true?" He asked.

"Yes Dad, Edward and I are married, but dad I am 23 years old now, so I consider that old enough to be married." I said with more confidence than I thought I was capable of. This was indeed a very difficult situation.

"Ah well, I guess your right Bella, but please couldn't you have…I don't know…invited your mother and me to the wedding, or at the very least told us that you were alive instead of breaking our hearts with your disappearance!" He yelled at me like the terrible failure of a daughter I was.

"Dad, it was a hard situation, I was young, stupid, and…" I cut off not able to finish. This was the part I was scared to tell him the most.

"What Bella?" He asked.

"I was…pregnant dad, we have a daughter now." I sighed.

Charlie's eye widened more than I thought was possible. They were practically bulging out of the socket. "SO I HAVE A GRANCHILD I NEVER KNEW ABOUT??" He yelled in a tone I had never heard being used before. Just then I saw my mother come out of the kitchen.

"Charlie what are you yelling a…"She cut off when she saw me. "Isabella?" She said looking dazed.

"Mommy!" I cried running up to her and throwing my arms around my beloved mother, my best friend from another lifetime. One question rang in my head for my mother, what the hell was she doing at my dad's house??

"Renee, your daughter" He said, saying daughter as if he was referring to a puppy who had just torn up the entire house. "Is married with a kid now, and she didn't bother to even tell us she was alive!" He yelled his face growing redder and redder with fury.

"Charlie as much as I hate to say it, she is an adult, I wish she would have told us, but we can't punish her for this, I want her to be in our lives now and yelling at her isn't going to help that." Renee said calmly.

"Bella, is this true?" He asked.

"Yes mom, it is, I am very sorry, I was a teenager, I was scared and I didn't know what to do so I just ran away from everything, I was stupid." I cried.

"Honey I can't say one thing because I did the exact same thing at your age." She sighed. "Even if you don't want us back in your life I would like to meet this daughter of yours someday." She smiled.

"Ok, of course you will get to." I said, this was actually fun, I liked catching up with my parents and visiting with them.

"Oh and Bella, just to let you know, we are remarried darling, isn't that wonderful!?" My mother said.

"Yes it is!" I exclaimed before looking up at Edward who had hardly said a word the whole time we had been there. His expression was hard and tense. "What's wrong Edward?" I whispered below the frequency of human hearing.

"We have to leave Bella, if not everyone will die." He whispered urgently.

I had learned to trust Edward and his decisions and judgment so I didn't hesitate at all. "Mom and Dad, this has been fun but we have a plane to catch, I will call you tomorrow." I said before hastily giving them hugs and rushing out the door.

"What was that about?" I asked Edward.

"The wolves, they were going to come into Forks and try to kill us if we didn't get out of there." He said as we ran.

"Oh, I see." I said as I focused on getting there faster.

Finally we were there in no time and I walked in to see my daughter pretend sleeping on Alice's lap at 3am.

"What is she still doing up Alice?" I demanded.

"Well, you see, she wanted to do makeovers, and that took us along time, plus I had to get all of her makeup off before you came home." Alice explained.

"Ohh ok Alice." I giggled as I picked up my fake sleeping daughter.

"Mommy you should leave more often, Alice is fun." She mumbled sleepily.

"Goodnight Alice thanks for watching her." Edward smiled.

"Oh no problem, it was fun." She giggled. Then I knew Alice had finally found a new Barbie doll, one that was not me. I smiled a bit at that thought. I knew my daughter, unlike me, would actually be interested in being Alice's Barbie doll, since she was only 5 and makeovers were still fun.

**A/N: Thanks for reading, the ending is coming with in the next few chapters so be patient, its going to be good!**


	11. Chapter 11

"Can I stay up just a little bit later daddy?" Elle asked Edward with a smile on her face that was irresistibly adorable.

"Alright, but just for a little while." He said.

"Actually, it is nearly 3 in the morning; I think it is well past her bed time." I said.

"But mommy." Elle whined.

"But Bella." Edward whined along with her then Edward turned the power of his eyes on me and I could barely speak. It was hard to believe that after all this time he could still dazzle me like that, I swear, he is way too gorgeous for his own good.

"Oh alright." I sighed. "But only because we have nowhere to be in the morning." I added in my own defense.

"Yay!" Elle exclaimed. But I knew that telling her she could stay awake was a waste of words because all she did was get a blanket and go straight and sit in Edward's lap. It wasn't five minutes before she was dead out. I went over and sat next to Edward and rested my head on his shoulder. We sat there together all night watching our beautiful daughter sleep. Now I realized what Edward meant, it is nice watching a loved one sleep when you can't and just think about things. I thought about how much I loved both of them mostly and how happy I was with my life.

"What are you thinking about Bella?" Edward asked me as he often did, it drove him crazy when I went into deep thought and didn't tell him what I was thinking about.

"I am just thinking about how happy I am with our life." I sighed happily.

"My love you never cease to amaze me." He smiled. "You look so beautiful right now, especially when you smile at me like that."

"You still dazzle me as well, just like you did that first time I saw you." I said.

"I think Elle would be much more comfortable in her room." He said and I knew what he was implying, Elle would be out for hours and we could…spend quality time together.

"Yeah me too." I said as I picked her up from his lap. I took her into her room and then went into ours. That night we 'had fun' for the first time in a while (**a/n: Take this as whatever you want it to mean)**

The next morning after Edward left for work I made Elle some breakfast so that it would be ready when she came down, I knew after staying up until 3am this wasn't going to be the best morning ever. I smiled when she came down the stairs finally. I could tell by the look on her face this wasn't going to be an easy day.

"Aww what's wrong baby?" I asked.

She didn't even respond, just grumbled. She was always irritable in the mornings but after staying up until 3am it was worse. I always wanted to get angry with her when she was like this but I knew if I was a mostly human 5 year old I would be the exact same way.

"What some breakfast?" I asked her.

"Yes." She said in a whiny voice.

"Ok, I made your favorite, chocolate chip pancakes!" I said cheerfully.

"Just be quiet mother I have a headache!" She yelled.

I couldn't help but laugh at this, it sounded like something an adult would say rather than a five year old. "Want medicine?" I asked her.

"No!" She whined as tears started falling from her golden eyes. This was worse than I thought.

"Want to go to the park, or the movies?" I said, it was attempt and it usually worked.

"No." She sobbed.

"Aww come here, what's the matter with you?" I asked even though I knew.

"My head hurts and my stomach hurts and my throat hurts and everything does." She whined.

That didn't sound good, it was starting to worry me, I picked her up and couldn't help but notice that she was warmer than usual, way warmer. I knew then that she was sick, that was the explanation for the extra grumpiness.

"Want to go back to bed?" I asked desperately, I didn't know what to do, she had never been sick before. "Here take this medicine." I said.

"NO!" She sobbed. "I want Aunt Alice to come over and play with me like yesterday."

"Ok, I can handle that." I smiled, this was a very easy request, I just hoped it would help something and I hoped nothing was bad wrong with her.

As soon as I picked up the phone to call Alice she was already over. She looked really scared. "What's wrong Alice??" I demanded.

"Something's wrong with Elle." She said.

"I know, I think it's just a cold though, she really needs to sleep it off and she said she wanted you to come over so I thought maybe you could help me with that, maybe get her to watch a movie or something…possibly." I said.

"Yeah I can handle that, of course." She smiled and went into the living room where Elle was laying on the floor.

"Hey Aunt Alice." She said still crying, her tears were getting lesser but they were still falling.

"Aww what's wrong." Alice asked. I just sat there watching, Alice was so much better with my daughter than Edward and I could ever be.

"Nothing, I'm not crying." She said wiping her tears.

"Oh, ok...want to watch a movie?" Alice smiled. "We can watch Hairspray!"

"Yeah, I like Hairspray." She said in a less whiny voice.

"Ok and also I want you to take this medicine, it will make you feel better, I promise." Alice said.

"Ok, but if I take it you have to." Elle smiled.

"Ok it's settled, let's go take it." Alice agreed.

I couldn't help but admire Alice; she was so great at everything. "Thank you Alice." I whispered under human range of hearing.

"Here is the medicine." I said handing it to Elle. "And here is yours Alice." I said handing Alice an empty cup that wasn't transparent. After Elle took the medicine she went into the living room. "Come on Aunt Alice! We have to watch Hairspray!" She said.

"Ok." Alice smiled. "I'm coming!"

"Thank you so much Alice you're awesome!" I said as I went into the living room to watch Hairspray along with them. Our attempt was successful and only a few minutes into the opening song 'Good Morning Baltimore' Elle was asleep on the couch.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:Thanks everyone for the reviews! You are all awesome!**

**Xoxo**

**Skye**

Elle's breathing became staggered and difficult as she slept; I was getting scared as was Alice. "Alice try to see if she's going to be ok." I pleaded.

"I can't see…anything." Alice said in a dream like voice.

"What do you mean you can't see anything Alice?" I yelled loud enough to wake Elle.

"When I try to see her future I can't see anything." She said.

"What does that mean Alice, does it mean it involves wolves??" I demanded fearfully.

"It could, you know, I don't understand my visions anymore than you do Bella." She said in a frantic worried voice.

"Elle honey how are you feeling?" I asked her, she was now awake but not anything like she usually was, her eyes were open but almost blank and she just stared at the floor beneath her. "Elle?" I said as I went over and picked her up.

"Mmhm." She said just before she started coughing. I knew that it wasn't a normal sickness then because she was coughing up blood, I also knew it was past time to call Edward. "Alice can you go call Edward." I said.

"Yes." She said as she quickly darted into the kitchen. I hoped Edward would hurry home and make everything ok, just like he always did. Within 5 minutes after Alice called Edward he was already at my side.

He took Elle from my arms and took her into the kitchen and began taking things out of his doctor's bag. He looked so incredibly professional that I couldn't help but believe that everything was fine. He stuck a thermometer in Elle's mouth first thing. Why didn't I think of that??

"Ok fever of 104, not deadly but not great." He sighed relieved, I think he was expecting higher.

"Ok, what does that mean is she going to be ok??" I demanded.

"I am almost positive this isn't much of anything; let me check her heart rate right quick." He sighed.

He put his hand on her neck, he was so practiced in this that he didn't even need his stethoscope; it was just for show at work. He was quiet for a few seconds before he removed his hand. "Well?" I asked him.

"Not all that great either, I don't think I know what's wrong with her though; it's like nothing I have ever seen since…" He trailed off.

"Since what Edward?" I gasped. Then she started coughing again, Edward looked as helpless as I did as he got a paper towel and whipped the blood from her lips. Soon Elle was crying again and we had to calm her down. Edward held her in his arms and hummed until she slept peacefully in his curled in his lap. Edward had given her tons of medications for fever and coughing but she seemed to have no response to any of it.

"What were you saying earlier?" I asked.

"I need to talk to Carlisle before I scare you like this." He said. "He has dealt with it before and has more experience than me." He said.

"Oh, ok." I said I knew I would have been crying if that would have been possible.

"I'll be back soon my love." He said as he picked Elle up and headed for the hospital to allow Carlisle to make a diagnosis. I waited impatiently I didn't know what I could do, I just sat on the couch thinking about things and telling myself that it was all going to be alright, even though somehow I knew that it really wasn't.

Elle had looked so pale, even paler than Edward and I, her skin almost had a grey tint to it. Her eyes were rimmed with rings of purple and beads of sweat covered her forehead. I couldn't believe this had happened so fast, just last night she was completely fine. As I was remembering last night my mind drifted to Alice, where was she?? She was just here before Edward came in and now she had just left me! "Some best friend she is." I sighed as I got up to go next door, I really needed someone to talk to and since Edward wasn't here Alice was the answer.

"Hey Bella…woah whats wrong." Rosalie said as I walked in the back door.

"Where is Alice." I demanded a little harsher than was intended.

"Alice locked herself in her room, she wont let anyone in or tell anyone what is wrong with her." Rosalie said in a tone that indicated she was annoyed by this rather than concerned for her sister. "I don't see how anyone can help her…" Her voice trailed off, well she was still talking but I wasn't listening, I was going straight for Alice's room, I had to know what was bothering her when I got there I saw the most pitiful sight I had seen in a while. Jasper was sitting outside her door begging to come in.

"Alice please tell me what is wrong, please Alice, or at least let me in, I can make you feel better but I can tell yournot responding to my powers, just let me in, I can help and plus, your pain is causing me physical pain." He said.

"Alice, its me." I said as I knocked on the door. Nothing. "Alice let me in before I bust this door down." I said, I was probably the first one to be harsh with her about this, but I was not in the mood for begging. She finally came to the door and opened it I went in and Jasper followed. I couldn't believe that Alice had actually been crying. Despite what you may know, vampires can cry, it is just very hard and it takes a lot, also our tears are poison instead of water, so they come out black, but they don't hurt us at all.

"Alice tell me what is wrong!" I demanded.

"She doesn't have to Bella, obviously she is very upset!" Jasper said protectively pulling her into his lap and holding her close.

"Jasper, she does deserve to know, can you leave us, just for a few minutes, then you can come back." She sobbed giving him a hug before he left.

"Ok, now tell me please." I said.

**A/N: Another cliff hanger! Read on to see what happens, I should be posing the new chapter tonight!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Sorry for not posting this earlier, but anyhow, I hope you enjoy it! Thanks for all of the reviews that you all have given me! I love all of you!**

**xoxo**

**Skye**

"Ok, now tell me please." I said once Jasper had left the room.

"I can't say it to you Bella I just can't, it's too hard." She sobbed.

"Alice please!" I demanded.

"I had a vision." She sobbed.

"Finish." I said, I wasn't really sure that I wanted her because I had a feeling I knew what it was, but I wanted to make sure before I started freaking out. "Alice finish." I said in a cold voice that indicated emotion to the point of no emotion.

"Bella, we were all there and we couldn't do anything to help and…and…I still can't think of any way to stop it!" She choked out.

"Stop what Alice?" I asked trying to keep my emotions in order.

"Elle's…death." She gasped sobbing even harder.

I was past tears at that point and practical thinking, I tried but it just wasn't working. I had no plan and neither did Alice. I just knew I had to go next door and try my best to take care of my daughter best I could. "Oh, I have to go talk to Edward." I said with no emotion in my voice. As soon as I left I saw Jasper run eagerly up the stairs.

I ran next door as fast as my legs would carry me. Edward was sitting there holding Elle in his hand in her forehead. She looked even worse now and she was unconscious. "What's wrong with her?" I gasped.

"We thought it was Spanish Influenza, the signs were all there, but now we know that it's something else." He said. My eyes widened when I saw that there were traces of black tears on his face. "It seems that her body is trying to change itself, if she doesn't get any better we have to change her, and she will be an immortal 5 year old." He said.

"Oh, how is her body changing itself?" I asked.

"It's working with the venom it has already inside it, what she was born with." He said.

"Why now, she has been fine for all this time with it inside her?" I asked, on the verge of tears myself.

"This is my fault." He sighed as he moved his hand to a different part of her face, trying to cool the fever.

"It's not your fault Edward, we didn't know the risk when we decided to have kids, and if she is an eternal 5 year old, well, it will be a hell of a lot better than her being dead." I said fighting my tears that threatened my eyes.

"But it is my fault Bella, I kissed her goodnight the other night when I was being incredibly stupid and not thinking, some venom got in her mouth, and it started the change, however, there wasn't enough venom to complete it, just enough to start it, so one of us has to bite her." He sighed.

"I don't think I could do it Bella I just don't, it was hard enough doing it to you but doing it to our baby, I just don't know." He said.

"I don't think I could do it either, but one of us has to." I said.

"We don't have much time now, maybe an hour, but no more than that." He said. "I will do it, I don't want you to have to do it, you can hold her while I do it, this isn't going to be an easy thing for any of us, but it just has to be done, there is no other way."

"Ok, go ahead Edward, do it now before it's too late." I said. I really wanted to be brave and say that I would do it, but I knew I couldn't do it even if I tried. I watched him put his lips to her burning neck he was about to sink his teeth in when he pulled back.

"I can't do it Bella, I just can't, and someone else is going to have to." He said. "I physically can't." More tears were on his face and that made this pain only worse. I picked up my daughter and took her next door. If anyone could do this it would be Emmet. Emmet, even now was like our big brother, and as our big brother he would do anything to protect his family.

"Emmet bite her please, she will die if you don't." I cried tears were on my face now as I moved her sweat-soaked blonde hair from her neck. Emmet bit her without hesitation; he did it as carefully as he could take extra care to hit a vein so he could cause her the least amount of physical pain possible. The second he removed his lips Elle's golden eyes flew open. She was still in Emmet's arms and she reached out for me to get her.

"Mommy it hurts, I will take medicine now if it will help." She cried grasping her throat where the injection wound was. Too bad it was impossible to be sleeping during this process, then it wouldn't hurt her so bad, but I knew that the change was going on when she said that she would take medicine. That was very unlike her.

"I know honey, I know, but you will be ok." I promised whipping a black tear from my face and grasping her close. As terrible as it was that she was in so much pain it was good to know that she was guaranteed to live through this. I decided to take her back home and put her in her room and let her watch a movie, maybe it would serve as a distraction. Edward followed me, I knew this was hard for him; this was the second time he had to see this in 5 years.

"Is there anything you want Elle?" Edward asked as he took her in his arms up the stairs.

"I want it to stop." She sobbed.

"It will honey, do you want me to read you something, or get a movie on?" He asked.

"No." She said as she buried her face in his shirt. He put her in bed and we both stayed with her all night. When she woke the next morning she was completely fine, it must have been since her body was half changed in the first place, and the fact that the venom had less area to spread over.

"Mommy, I feel better now, but I don't want breakfast, I want something…else." She said and it was obvious what she was talking about. She eyed the squirrel in the front yard with the eyes of the hunter that she was now. When she went outside a human walked down the street, when we saw the way she eyed him we both rushed outside and grabbed her.

"Elle you can't have humans." I said.

"But I want them." She said looking at me with pleading eyes, it was the same look she used to give us when she wanted to stay up an extra hour, but now she was giving us that look because she wanted to kill a human being. It made both Edward and I sad. We knew this was going to be a hard next few years.

**A/N: I hope you have enjoyed this! There will be more tomorrow! Please tell me what you think of my new plot twist! And if you have anything you would like to see/characters you would like to see more of please do not hesitate to tell me!**

**xoxo**

**Skye**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews and helpful suggestions! This chapter is mostly Emmet POV because he wasn't in the story enough, but I hope you like it!**

"Honey we need to talk about this." Edward said looking at me.

"Yes, let's take her next door for a while so we can talk about this." I said picking her up and taking her into my arms so I could take her to Emmet. I knew he would be watching Saturday morning cartoons anyhow and she could just watch them with him. They always watched the cartoons together, this morning she had said nothing about it, and this made me a bit uneasy that she didn't think about things like this. I was scared that she was going to get to the point where all she cared about was drinking blood, that was the way all of us were, including me in the first few years, but I had to get past it because I had a baby at the time and I overcame it better than most, but with her, we were all afraid that wouldn't be the case.

"Emmet would you mind keeping an eye on her while you watch cartoons?" I asked.

"Sure." He smiled. He always liked keeping Elle; I think he enjoyed playing with her almost as much as Alice did.

Emmet POV

Yes! I was so excited that I was finally getting to play with the baby! Bella and Edward were always so selfish with her only occasionally sharing her with Alice. This was going to be so much fun because now she was a vampire and not so fragile. "Ready to watch cartoons?" I asked.

"Not really." She sighed. "That's kid stuff, let's go do vampire stuff." She smiled.

"We are going hunting this weekend, but today the cartoons are on so let's go watch them." I said.

"Fine." She pouted as she took her spot on the couch next to me.

I turned on the television and the superman theme song came blaring out. I always liked to make it really loud because it was cooler that way. We watched as Superman saved the city from the evil villains that always seemed to be after his girl friend Lois Lane. It reminded me of Edward and Bella back when Bella was human, everything seemed to go after her and Edward always saved her.

"Uncle Emmet?" Elle said snapping me out of my 'deep thoughts'. "Are we super heroes?" She asked. "Or are we the villains?"

"Were the super heroes." I said confidently even though I knew otherwise. We were really neither, I mean besides Carlisle and Edward who saved lives on a daily basis.

"Can we get cool outfits and go out and fight crime?" She asked excitedly.

"Well I don't see why not." I said thinking we were about to play a game of super hero, I had no idea she was serious.

"Ok the first thing we need to do is find cool outfits, I will be right back!" She smiled as she flew out the open window. Wait, what? She FLEW! WOW!

"Elle! Come back I am supposed to be watching you!" I screamed out the window. "DAMNIT ELLE!" I yelled.

"Emmet watch your language around Elle, we don't want her to pick that up now do we?" Esme scolded from the kitchen.

"Mom come here and see what she's recently picked up!" I yelled. Esme as well as the others came running into the living room.

"Wow!" Alice said.

"That's awesome!" Jasper exclaimed.

"DAMN!" My beautiful Rosalie said echoing my thoughts exactly.

"This is…this is a problem."Carlisle said. Esme just nodded in agreement with everyone else.

"So what do we do?" I asked.

"We tell Edward and Bella of course and they will think of something, Edward always thinks of something." Alice said.

"I'm a super hero now!" Elle exclaimed as she flew back in the open window wearing black leggings and a red Limited too tee shirt that said super girl. Her shoes were hot pink cowgirl boots that she wanted at the rodeo they went to a couple of weeks ago. Her hair was in high uneven pigtails and she had her red jacket tied around her neck as her cape. The funniest part of her costume was her leopard print Mardi gras mask.

We all tried not to laugh, and failed miserably. "What's so funny?" She whined.

"Nothing baby." Alice said running over to comfort her.

"Don't call me baby because I'm not a baby I'm a super hero and I can kick your ass!"She screamed.

Everyone left the room except for me and Alice because no one else could control their laughter. "Stop thinking that! I'm not cute and I am a super hero!" She yelled at both of us.

"Oh yeah, how convenient, I forgot she reads thoughts." Alice said.

"Yeah I can do a lot of things…" She smiled evilly. "I'm going to go save the world I will be back in a while."

"You aren't going anywhere!" Edward said coming in. "Elle come back home, we need to have a talk." He said.

"I don't think so Dad!" She yelled.

"You are coming with me!" he said with such authority in his voice I thought for sure she would just go with him.

"Tell me what to do one more time!" She said.

"Elle come on!" He said about to grab her by the arm. She then turned around to face him. She looked him in the eyes and smiled a child like smile. Just as she did he crumpled to the ground in pain.

"Edward!" Bella screamed. "Elizabeth Marianna Cullen you stop that this instant!"

"Make me." She smirked. We all knew then that she was not the baby we all knew and loved, she was a vampire with more power than she could possibly handle. We were all terrified as she flew off to fight crime with no one able to stop her. We didn't know what crime she was going to fight…or cause…but we knew we had to do something.

All of the sudden Alice had a vision. "Alice what did you see?" Jasper asked her with his arms around her waist so she wouldn't fall while she was having it.

"Its Elle again! She was in Italy the Vaulturi kidnapped her for her power!" She cried.

"I don't think they can even touch her but we have to get her anyway, she is our child." Edward said.

"Ok so its off to Italy everyone!" We said as we started running for the ocean where we would swim from there.

When we got to Italy and into the Vaultara, we saw the palace where the Vaulturi clan lived. We knew we had to go inside, Jasper was wincing I could tell even in the night.

"What is it Jasper?" I heard Alice whisper.

"She's in pain, a lot of pain; I'm trying to use it to locate her." He gasped.

I couldn't help but feel that this was all my fault, I was the one who said we could play super heroes and I didn't know that it would get this out of hand! I hope they don't hurt her, I hope that I can keep my family safe!

**A/N: Very suspenseful! Hope you liked this chapter! There will be more soon so stay tuned! Read on to see if Elle can get away from the Vaulturi with her powers in tact! Suggestions and comments greatly appreciated! Thanks! ILY!**

**Xoxo**

**Skye**


	15. Chapter 15

Bella POV

We went into the house of the Voltori, usually they were pretty civil, I mean, not as civil as us but they didn't go around kidnapping little children like this. When we first walked in a blonde female vampire looked at us in recognition before picking up a silver telephone. "Yes, the Cullen's are here" She said. "Yeah ok, I'll send them up there." She said with a perky tone to the person on the other line.

"Ok come with me right this way." She said as she led us up a spiral stair case leading to a tower. When we got there Elle was sitting on the floor crying. Her tears were clear, which confused us because she was a vampire last we heard.

"Mommy!" She sobbed running up to me and grabbing a hold of my leg.

"Hey baby." I said bending over to pick her up. When I touched her she was warm, not cold like she should have been.

"Mommy please doesn't let them hurt me again." She sobbed into my shoulder.

"What the hell did you do to her??" Emmet demanded firmly.

"We actually did you a favor." A sweet male voice said. "I mean who wants an eternal 5 year old? She will grow and age as normal now, just as if she was human, which she is."

"How?" We all asked at once.

"We changed her back, the elixir used for it usually doesn't work but since she was so small we decided to try it, I mean it was either that or kill her because with those powers she would expose our kind, and I really didn't want to have to kill such a delightful little girl." A cool female voice cooed.

Elle tightened her grip around my neck when a male came into the room, he was the leader and very tall and strong. He smiled at her and she cringed. "What is it dear, do you not like me?" He said going over to where I was and stroking her hair. She didn't respond she just shook her head and tightened her grip on me.

"Thank you, for not killing her I mean." Esme said politely, but you could tell easily that her politeness was false; she really just wanted to get out of there with all of us alive. I was actually grateful to them because if this hadn't happened she would never get a chance to grow up and find love.

"Yes thank you." I smiled, with no falseness in my tone, but I did back away from the leader since Elle seemed to really be scared of him.

"Honey why are you scared of him, I'm the one who changed you back." The cool female voice said.

Elle again shook her head and whispered in my ear "Mommy I want to go home."

"Why are you scared? I must know." The female said again.

"She's just a baby and sometimes she's afraid for no apparent reason." Alice said. She knew otherwise but we wanted to go home and then we could find out.

"Oh, right, well would you like to stay for dinner?" The male asked.

"No thank you, we have to be getting home to put her to bed." Carlisle said. I didn't want to stay for dinner with them because if we did we would eat human and that's against our customs since we were once human and all.

"Oh ok well it was nice seeing you." The female said disappointed.

"You too, goodbye." Alice said as we walked out. We decided that since we had Elle, Edward and I would take a plane. We didn't want to carry her across the ocean because she may get seasick and we could also tell she was already not feeling at her best. She slept in my lap all of the way home with her legs in Edwards lap and her head in mine. She looked adorable when she slept and we were glad to have our daughter back human. Now she could have the chance to grow older and at least be an adult.

"Mommy?" She asked groggily when she woke for the first time since we left and we were already at home.

"Yes dear?" I smiled, I wanted to be mad at her but at the same time I knew she had been through enough in the last few days and she didn't need to be scolded.

"I'm sorry" She said tears coming into her eyes.

"It's ok honey, it's ok" I whispered kissing her forehead.

"I didn't mean to be like that I really didn't." She sobbed.

"I know dear, its ok." I consoled her. She cried for a while until a few minutes before the flight landed, then she was fast asleep. We took her home swiftly and sat her in her bed. It was good to watch her sleep again. She was so cute when she slept, and it was peaceful.

"She's so tiny." Edward smiled.

"Yeah I know." I said. "She's so adorable when she's sleeping."

**A/N: I wrote this before Breaking Dawn came out and I am trying to decide whether to finish it or not please tell me if I should! Thanks for reading this far!**

**Xoxo**

**Skyler**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Thanks to all of you for your wonderful support! It is so exciting to get reviews! :D I hope you like this next chapter! Again if there is any character you want to see more of or if you have anything you would like to see happen do not hesitate to let me know and please let me know what you think of this chapter as well!**

Edward POV

I was going to leave for work but after all that we had been through in the last few days I was pretty sure that it was best for me to stay here with my family. I was so glad to have everyone safe, especially Elle that the smile would not leave my face that morning as Bella made breakfast and I watched, helping when I could. Cooking was not my area of expertise to say the least since food has not been a necessity of mine in decades and even when it was I was young enough where my mom still prepared it for me.

"So what should we have for breakfast?" Bella laughed, she was clearly in a good humor just like I was.

"I was thinking chocolate covered pancakes in the shape of an E for Elle" I replied.

"Sounds like something she would like." She said. "Even though that's usually for Saturdays and today is a school day it sounds good to me."

"I think all she has been through deserves a day off school." I said.

"Me too." She said. "Speaking of the devil." Bella laughed as Elle came down the stairs in one of my tee shirts and some shorts, her preferred sleeping attire.

"Good morning Mommy and Daddy, so what were you saying about school?" She asked happily, it was expected for her to come down the stairs a very short time prior to when we decided that she could stay home from school.

"You don't have to go today." Bella said hugging her.

"YES! Can I go and watch cartoons with Uncle Emmet like every not school day?" She asked.

"Those cartoons only come on on Saturdays love." I said.

"What is today?" She asked.

"It's Monday." I smiled.

"Daddy are you skipping work?" She asked hopefully.

"Yes I am." I smiled picking her up and putting her into her chair that she sat in for breakfast usually.

"This rocks!" She smiled elatedly bouncing up and down in her chair.

"Is everyone staying home today?" She asked. Usually Alice, Jasper, Emmet, and Rosalie went to school, again which as far as I knew they were still doing.

"Nope, just us three." Bella said.

"Ohh ok." She smiled as she ate her breakfast. After breakfast we decided to go and watch a movie. I picked her up lightly to carry her into the living room but she started crying.

"What's wrong?" I asked a bit scared.

"It hurts?" She cried.

"What hurts?" I demanded. "What is wrong?" I asked again setting her down on the couch lightly.

"Nothing, it's nothing." She said trying to wipe her tears. "He said if I tell then he will hurt me again."

"What are you talking about? No one can hurt you we promise." Bella asked coming into the room.

"I can't tell, he's stronger than everybody." She cried.

"What did he do?" I asked. "Elle tell us that much so we can fix it."

"This." She said pulling up her shirt revealing a long line of slashes and what looked like a badly broken rib. I don't see how she was sleeping!

"Let's get that cleaned up." I said picking her up careful not to touch her rib cage or the cuts on her side.

"He said I am not allowed to cry and I am not allowed to tell." She sobbed. "Or he will kill you and mom"

"Everything is going to be ok Elle, I promise, you can cry all you want and things will be ok and you can tell us anything."

"Really?" She asked. "But he's so strong." She cried even harder.

Bella looked incredibly angry and her teeth were clenched. I could see the film of red forming over her eyes. I got Elle quickly out of the room so it wouldn't frighten her. I took her into the bathroom and fixed everything best I could. I set the bones and I knew I would need to go to the office to get it to set permanently. I was very gentle and used a shot so that Elle felt no pain.

"Dad?" She asked.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Is mommy ok?" She asked.

"Yes mommy is fine, she is just mad about what someone did to you, who did do this?" I asked.

"I don't know his name but he was tall and dark headed." She said.

"Aro, that is why you were afraid." I said more to myself than to her.

"Yes" She said.

"Ok you are all fixed up for now, we will have to go to the office and fix it the rest of the way later." I said. Elle nodded and got off the counter slowly and then walked into the living room looking for Bella but Bella was nowhere in sight!

"Daddy where is mommy?" She asked.

"BELLA" I yelled. No answer.

"MOMMY" Elle yelled. No answer. If she was within about a 200 mile radius she would have heard that, so that meant she was nowhere to be found. I searched for her with my senses and she was nowhere. I was going to have to find Alice, which was the first thing.

**A/N: Cliff hanger! Tell me what you think!**

**Xoxo**

**Skyler**


	17. Chapter 17The Final Chapter

**A/N: Hey everyone! I decided to finish this story just because I got so far and I thought that there was no point in leaving off here! I stopped when Breaking Dawn came out and had basically the same story line. I didn't think anyone would still be interested but at any rate, I hope you like it!**

Edward POV

Bella was gone. That was all I could think of, I just knew she had gone to volterra when I couldn't pick up anything from her. No scent, no nothing! It was terrible. I knew I needed to go and find Alice, surely she would know something. I got into the car and drove to the school. Alice was in English and that was in the back of the hall way. I couldn't sneak in because that wouldn't look good so I went to the office.

"Hello, I need to get Alice Cullen out of English 10, there is a family emergency." I said. I hoped the urgency in my voice would make it where this lady would give me no trouble, I wasn't sure I could contain myself if she gave me trouble.

"Right away," She said.

In just a few seconds Alice and I were in the car and the rest of them somehow got the memo and came along. We drove off quickly with Emmett on the top of the car…Emmett will always be Emmett…

"What can you see Alice?" Jasper asked.

"She's…in Volterra…they are holding her to lure us back, they want to hurt Elle." Alice said coming out of her vision.

"Poor planning on their part, we will go and kick their asses and leave Elle at home." Emmett said.

"Ok, lets go." Jasper said. "But we will need strategy to pull this off, they are the strongest vampires in all of the world."

Bella POV

I hoped they didn't come to get me I really did, I wished Edward could read my mind. If he could he would stay at home. The horrible things they were planning were too much to bear! I was trapped with no way to escape, they could easily kill me and I knew it. They could easily take all of us. I sighed, they were coming for me and I knew it.

I wished they would just let me die, then everything would be ok…this was all too much…

"Bella, what's wrong, do you miss your family?" Jane smiled at me, it had no effect though.

I was silent, if I were to open my mouth, I would say something that would get me killed, they were on the way by now so if I did that, it would all be in vain. I couldn't believe this! First they do terrible things to my child and then this! They were going to kill everyone and then go back and get Elle. I wasn't going down with out a fight!

"Leave me alone you crazy over aged arrogant vampires!" I yelled.

"That wasn't a wise thing to say little Bella," One of them said. He then came over to me and threw me against a wall, it didn't really hurt me but it made me even more angry, I started fighting them all single handedly, I was doing horrible and I was definitely loosing, but at least I was trying, I knew I would die here but at least it would be a death worth dying.

Aro had his foot on my chest and Jane was bringing him a knife, I was stunned and I couldn't move. A fire was already going and they were going to throw me into it, it would leave a nice insense smell burning in the air. They started to slash my thoat but then they were off of me. Every vampire I had ever encountered was there fighing the volturi. They were being ripped apart one by one. I took the knife from Jane, since the cut on my neck was already gone. "Edward!" I yelled. "Hold him"

Edward did as I told and I proceded to tear him apart and throw the pieces into the fire, normally it wasn't my nature but when my kid was involved it was a whole nother story.

After Edward and I torn Aro apart everyone else was tearing the rest of them apart and we helped them. Luckily, none of us got hurt and our side, the entirety or vampire kind besides the volturi didn't have a single fatality. It had been a good day. I was lucky that they all had a plan. Now that there were no Volturi the vampire kind was free to live and do what they wanted which was good to a certain extent. We needed some one to take care of things…this made us the new Volturi. It would be hard work but it would be fun.

"Where is Elle?" I asked Alice.

"Shes at home with Esme are you ready to go back?" She asked.

"Yes, I want to see her." I replied smiling, very proud of what we had all accomplished.

"Thank you, everyone" Edward said. "WIth out each one of us our daughter would be dead right now." He said.

"No thank you," A vampire from the Irish clan said. "This needed to be done." Everyone agreed to that. The Volturi were good in their day but now they were just over bearing killers. Plus, they were insane.

We needed to get back home to Elle, after saying our final goodbyes all of the Cullen Clan got back on the plane feeling proud of ourselves.

"MOMMY!" Elle said when we all walked into the door. She jumped into my arms and that made it all worth it. She made it all worth it.

**A/N: The end! I hope you all liked the story! Im glad I finished it, even if Breaking Dawn did come out and make my story look bad…I feel accomplished. Lol Well, please tell me what you thought! **

**Xoxo**

**Skye**


End file.
